


Poetry is Just Ancient Dirty Talking

by seke



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seke/pseuds/seke
Summary: The Kiheitai ended together with the war and now only Takasugi and Bansai live together, as lovers. When Bansai is away, Takasugi tries to write poems for him.





	Poetry is Just Ancient Dirty Talking

**Author's Note:**

> For BanTaka Week - Saturday - I’d like to kill the crows of the universe and sleep in with you: poetry / lazy mornings

After the Kiheitai disbanded, Takasugi and Bansai decided to keep living together. They didn't explicitly call themselves “lovers”, but that was how their relationship was; living together, supporting one another, kissing and making plans for the future together.

Takasugi promised to get a job, but no one wanted to hire an ex-terrorist. (No one but Tatsuma. He knew he should call him, but the idea of working for him didn’t amuse him.) Luckily, Bansai still had his job in the music industry. It wasn't a bad job, but there were times when he needed to go to another town for work and Takasugi had to stay behind.

That night was one of those times. Takasugi was alone and grumpy. He didn't like spending much time by himself, because that meant he would think about the past and regret a lot of things. He also felt lonely, wishing to see Bansai again.

The nights when Takasugi was alone were always bad. But that one in particular was worse, because on top of all his problems, Takasugi was also horny. And he wasn't getting in the mood to masturbate. So he gave up and tried to write poems. Poems for Bansai. Poems to help him calm down.  He wrote the first one:

**_Tonight, the night feels longer_ **

**_I don’t have you by my side_ **

**_Embraced by the loneliness_ **

**_I rest and meet you_ **

But he couldn’t rest. His mind didn’t let him, so it was impossible for him to see Bansai, even in his dreams.

He got up, went to his bedroom to get his  _ kiseru _ and went back to where he was, the living room. He thought maybe smoking would help him, so he tried again, after his lips met the  _ kiseru _ .

**_Flowers need more than water_ **

**_Desiring to keep the light_ **

**_Blinded and burned by power_ **

**_I call you my Sun_ **

_ No way. No way, no way, no way. _ He couldn’t send a poem like that for Bansai. That was too embarrassing. He got up and opened the window. It was hot and he was irritated. He needed air.

After that, Takasugi gave up and tried to write something different, what his heart (or perhaps his body) told him to write.

**_Forget about love poems_ **

**_There's something else that I need_ **

**_I can only ask of you_ **

~~**_Come back and fuck me_ ** ~~ **_Stay with me tonight_ **

He couldn’t send it either. But after writing it, Takasugi decided he should keep writing for the sake of writing. He just needed to express his feelings somehow. Bansai didn’t have to read them. So he wrote:

**_I want to be filled by you_ **

**_With your name leaving my mouth_ **

**_As I cry in pain, pleasure_ **

**_Come hold me, Bansai_ **

_ That’s too stupid _ , he thought. And too needy. He would never let Bansai read it. Still, he kept writing poems, until his hand started hurting and he couldn't think anymore. Eventually, he fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning, Bansai came back and looked for Takasugi. He found him sleeping in the living room and got worried. He hoped he wouldn't get sick, since he didn't even close the window.

He got closer to the couch and touched Takasugi’s forehead, to make sure he was alright. Then, he kissed it because he missed him.

Bansai was wondering if he should wake Takasugi up when he noticed the many folded pieces of paper on the floor. He picked one up, unfolded it and saw there was something written on it. He tried reading it.

“Come hold me Bansai—”

Bansai gasped. 

“What in the world is this…?”

He didn’t know and he had a feeling he shouldn’t check what was written in the others pieces of paper. But he unfolded another one and read it, unable to stop himself or his curiosity.

“Come back and fuck me—”

Bansai was too shocked. He never expected Takasugi to write that kind of obscenity. He shouldn’t read any more of them. Yes, he should stop—

He read all of them.

… Was it his fault?, Bansai wondered. It could only be his fault that Takasugi was feeling lonely and being… intense.

Bansai decided that wasn’t the time to think about it. First, he needed to take Takasugi to their bedroom.

He tried to take Takasugi in his arms, without waking him up. But that wasn't easy. He might be strong, but Takasugi was still a (heavy) man.  _ At least he was short. _

Bansai carried Takasugi all the way to their room. But, by the time he left him in the bed, Takasugi had already woken up.

“Bansai?” He asked still sleepy, with his eye half-open. “What time is it?”

“Shhh,” Bansai muttered, before joining him in the bed. “The time doesn't matter right now, Shinsuke.”

He covered both of them with their blanket and embraced Takasugi, in a way where they could still look at each other.

“Do you want me to prepare tea for you?” Takasugi asked, looking at Bansai. He seemed tired.

“There's no need to, I daresay. I want to stay like this... Then, we can do the things you wrote about.”

Realizing the meaning of his words, that Bansai had read his poems, Takasugi got embarrassed. 

“Why did you read them?! I didn't give you permission,” Takasugi complained, his tone sounding irritated, even though he was just ashamed.

Bansai shrugged. 

“Why, my name is written on the poems, so I assumed they were for me.”

Takasugi got quiet. Bansai wasn’t wrong, but Takasugi didn’t want to admit it.

“I daresay I didn’t think you could write poems like that,” Bansai continued. “I’m surprised. Did you miss me that much?”

Takasugi kicked him.

“Shut up. Go sleep somewhere else.”

“But didn’t you ask me to hold you?” Bansai asked with a smirk that only made Takasugi angrier.

He kicked him again, repeatedly.

“Get. Out.”

The moment Takasugi stopped kicking him, Bansai filled his neck with kisses, trying to comfort him, or rather, apologize.

“Don't worry,” he said. “I write songs about you, too.”

Takasugi raised an eyebrow.

“I never heard of that.”

Bansai smiled.

“You never asked.”

Then, he softly bit Takasugi’s neck, who reacted by moaning.

“Bansai…”

“Mm?” he replied, without taking his mouth out of Takasugi’s neck.

“Aren’t you going to leave?”

“No can do.”

Takasugi sighed.

“Look at me,” he asked, but it sounded like an order. And it probably was.

Bansai stopped what he was doing and did what Takasugi said.

Then, Takasugi grabbed his face and surprised him with a french kiss. 

“Don't get used to teasing,” he said when their lips were still closer. “That's my job.”

Bansai laughed.

“Alright. My job is obeying you, right?”

“Exactly.”

They kissed again, during a short moment and went back to only hugging each other, falling asleep shortly after. They had all day to have sex, later. But at that moment, they only wished to stay in the bed, being lazy together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write poems for real but then I thought "fuck this" and that's what happened. But I still kept the dodoitsu structure lmao. I could make this fic better, but I'm not inspired and I want to post it today, so I'm sorry. I hope it's fun, tho.


End file.
